The Last Man on Earth Wiki:Policies
Before you begin editing any pages, we recommend you read the following policies regarding ''The Last Man on Earth Wiki. ''This page is also a work in progress. Suggestions for improvements to this page may be submitted to an adminstrator's talk page. Failure to follow these policies will result in two to three warnings before hourly to forever bans are issued. ' General Policies *First off, The Last Man on Earth Wiki is a reference tool. This wiki is to provide the maximum information and facts about the television series, ''The Last Man on Earth. *This wiki is not a site to discuss your personal opinions regarding the show, to chat and/or talk about the series, or anything else similar to these events. ''The Last Man on Earth ''Reddit page is highly considered for show questions and opinions. *If you have any suggestions, questions, or any complaints regarding our policies for the wiki, you may talk to an administrator about this. Editing Policies *In regards to '''Episode Pages, they may include 3 to 4 photographs that are from that episode. They may also include a plot summary that fully describes the episode's events. Episode pages must include who was in it, any guest stars, production details, episodic information, and etc. *In regards to Episode Quote Pages, quotes must be worded exactly as said in that episode. They may be any quote said in the episode, however, we ask that the maximum amount of quotes for one episode quote page is 4. *In regards to Episode Note/Trivia Pages, facts must be from that episode, and can be compared to a previous action or event from a different episode. Songs must include the song name, and must include the artist. Unless the song is a traditional song, such as a Christmas song, an artist is not needed. References may also be listed here, however, they must pertain to a title, or scene from any movie, television show, song, or book. *In regards to Character Pages, we ask that template values regarding the characters include full names, family members, occupations, the actor/actress who plays that character, and all episodes that they have starred in. The character pages should also have a small description on who they are, and a brief summary of how they first appeared and how the character's storyline has reached towards the present. *In regards to Musical Numbers, they must include what song it is based on if possible, lyrics, and the appropriate template box with the song name, character name, and actress/actor singing it. *In regards to the Episode Guide, '''users may add official episode summaries as well as there information into the correct area. The official episode summary must be word for word from a legit press release source such as TheFutonCritic or Fox.com/brow/new. Episode dates, production numbers, and other information must be correct too. *In regards to '''News, DVDs, and the Main Page, we ask that they are left untouched by editors and are left for an administrator to edit and/or update. *In regards to Categories, do not add new categories. We do not need a category for every person who may be male or female, or episodes featuring a certain character. We do our best to be clean and free of clutter and junk. We ask that before a category is made, at least a few pages must pertain to said category. The character category should only refrain to actual people and or animals. *In regards to Photos, they may be featured on pages with one photo that explains what the person or place is. Depending on the size, a small page may have one photo or two if the angle is completely different and not similar or feature the exterior or interior or vice versa. Larger pages may feature an appropriate amount. Every four or five paragraphs may dedicate a new photo as long as the photo is appropriate to the topic.